The Beggining of the End (Marvel's AoS, Book One)
by QueenLittleWolf
Summary: Skye and Star are sisters, members of a hacktivist group called the Rising Tide. They are arrested by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Phil Coulson and Grant Ward at took the Bus. Now Star and Skye, along with Coulson, Ward, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz they will do everything on their power to stop the bad guys and find out more about the past.


The secret is out.

For decades your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know... they're among us.

Heroes.

And monsters.

The world is full of wonders. We can't explain everything we see.

So what now? There's no more shadows for someone to hide in.

Something impossible had happened. What were you going to do about it?

My sister, Skye, and I were part of a hacking organization called the Rising Tie. Right now we were walking down some street on the east of Los Angeles, tracing down an access point MAC address to a building. You see we are

The sound of people screaming and running made us stop.

Skye and I looking to each other for a moment before running toward the noise. I think we found the building.

The building was on fire.

Skye and I were recording the accident on our phones. Out of nowhere a man appears in a window with a woman in his arms. He jumps just as larger flames erupt behind him. The crowd around us gasps and screams when he jumps, however, he lands easily with the woman still in his arms.

The man pants heavily as Skye and I, walked closer toward him. He gently sets the woman down on the road. The woman coughs as she looks around.

I was watching everything with a very shocked expression on her face. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. A superhero was standing in front of me! I looked to my sister and she had the same look on her face.

The man stands up from woman and makes eye contact with me and Skye. He pulls his hood lower over his face, making sure it's well hidden and runs away. Skye takes a few steps toward him looking like she wants to say something, but she doesn't.

I look down to woman, kneeling next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she told me, coughing a little.

I looked up, to Skye, who was standing next to me. We smiled to each other.

 ***** The Begging of the End *****

After a couple of hours Skye and I were following the hood hero. We were sitting on a curb.

"I don't like this," I told her. "I _really_ don't like this."

"C'mon, relax," Skye told me. "It's not illegal."

"Oh no," I told her. "Of course not. Following a guy like creepy stalkers. Definitely not illegal."

"Shut up," Skye told me, leaning back. "He's coming."

The man walked past us, while reading a newspaper. We waited a little for him to get a head of us, before get up and begins to follow him, again.

The man stopped on a diner. He was sitting in a booth drinking coffee, watching the news. The report was about the man's heroic action.

Skye and I slide into the booth, facing him. Skye looks around as he looks up at us.

"Just act natural," Skye told him.

"What?" The man asked, confused.

"Just, pretend that we're talking," Skye told him.

"Well we're not playing twister, are we?" I asked my sister.

The man looked at very confused. "We _are_."

"Good, cause you never know who's listening," Skye told him.

Skye acting shifty and nervous was making the man more confused.

"I don't even know who's talking," the man told us.

Skye gives him a big smile. "I'm Skye." She points to me. "This is Star. And you're the hooded hero."

The man looks away and down.

"Please tell me that you're not staying with that name," I told him, taking a packet of sugar from the holder.

"Wait, what?" The man asked, pretending not knowing what we were talking about. "I'm not – I'm a factory worker."

Skye has taken two packets of sugar out of the holder, including mine, and sets them flat on the table.

Skye scoffs at his assertion. "Sure, by _day_."

This time I gave him a big smile. "We saw you. You're a hero."

"Like, a for real superhero," Skye told him. "Which is, I'm not, a groupie, stalker type, but..." She begins to giggle with delight. "Oh my God, that is so cool!"

"Okay, okay, chill," I told Skye. "Remember just don't… don't draw attention."

Skye takes a second to compose herself again. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

Skye looked back to the man. "You're in danger."

"You got the wrong guy, ladies," he told us.

"No, you've got the wrong approach," Skye told him. "The cute girl from the hospital is dying to thank you, and possibly _'thank'_ you."

"And you're hiding," I told him. "The clip of you rescuing her has had the most hits since that puppy with vertigo, and you can't even find a job."

I pointed to his newspaper. The man looks down at his crossed and circled classified ads and sighs. He sits back in his seat and looks at us.

"What do you mean about danger?" He asked us.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," Skye and I told him.

"Shield what?" The man asked. He hold up his arm like he had a shield. "I should carry a shield?"

I shook my head. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Government."

"Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you," Skye told him. "They knew about the Battle of New York before it even happened. And then cleaned it up before anyone could ask real questions… overnight. How long do you think it'll take for them to clean _you_ up?"

The man looked at me. "And you want to know why I'm hiding."

"What if you _didn't_ hide?" I asked him. "What if you got in front of this and let people know that you're a hero?"

"I'm just a guy," the man told us.

"Why, a guy like that gets work, gets perk?" Skye asked him, playing with her sugar packets, moving them around.

"We can help," I told him. "Skye's great with computers, like weirdly great and I know a thing or other. I mean, we could help you create a whole new identity or..."

Skye's eyes get wide and she gasps in delight. "A mask."

The man grabs his paper, moving closer to the edge of the booth. "O-okay."

He gets up. Skye and I scrambles out of the booth, following him.

"Well, you could just, also we could just stick with the..." I quickly gets around him standing close by his side. "Hood."

"Listen, you cannot walk away from this," Skye told him. "With great power comes... a ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with. Now, our office is..."

"You have an office?" The man asked us.

We looked at him, offended.

"Yes, we have an office," I told him. I dropped the offended look. "Well, its not _exactly_ an office."

"It's a mobile... office," Skye told him. "It's a... van. We live in a van, by choice! But, it's always in the alley around the corner, free Wi-Fi and you can come by anytime."

"Thank you," the man told us. He gives us a slight bow.

The man walked away.

Skye gives him a big smile, waving cheerily to him. "They're coming for you."

The man shoots us a look, walking out of the bar, leaving.

I lift up the man's driver's license. His name was Michael Peterson.

"...Mike," Skye murmured.

We both smirked, leaving the bar.

At our little van, Skye and I were on our computers, recording message for the Rising Tie.

"How will you come at us?" Skye asked. "From the air? From the ground?"

"How will you silence us this time?" I asked. "How _can_ you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide."

"You will not find us," Skye told. "You will never see our faces. But, rest assured, we will rise against those who shields us from the truth. And nothing, _nothing_ , can stop us in the…"

The lateral door opened, cutting her off. Two men in suits were standing there.

Skye and I took a breath and looks at them, smiling.

"Hey," Skye and I told them. "What up?"

They throws a black bag over mine and Skye's heads.

The two men after tie me up and put me and Skye in a car they guided us somewhere.

We finally stopped in a place. I'm no longer tied up.

The black bag is pulled off my head, messing my hair. The room is dark, there's a table and tree chairs.

Man 1 grabbed mine and Skye's elbows, leading us to sit in the chairs.

Man 2 walked in, closing the door.

"You guys are making a big mistake," Skye told them.

Man 1 looked at us. "You don't look that big."

Skye and I fix our hairs and composes ourselves.

"Sorry for the lack of finesse," man 2 told us. "Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group…" Ward looked annoyed. "The Rising Tide."

"We don't know... what you're…" Skye trailed off.

"Okay, there are two ways we can do this," man 1 told us.

I looked at him, smiling teasing. "Oh, is one of them the easy way?"

Ward shook his head. "No."

I looked away, my smile falters slightly. "Oh."

"What're your names?" Man 2 asked us.

I pointed to Skye. "Skye."

Skye pointed to me. "Star."

"What're your _real_ names?" Ward asked us.

Skye and I shoot him a look.

"That can wait," man 2 told us. "It's another name we need, a certain hero."

Skye and I looked at each other, finally getting it. We look away.

"What makes you think we know that?" I asked them.

"Well, you two made a little mistake," man 2 answered. He sits in the chair opposite us at the table. "The phones you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts." He picks up a folder, drops it on the table in front of me and Skye.

"Wow," Skye told. "Yeah. Was that a mistake? Or are we now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this?" She looks around the small room. "A plane?" Skye turned to me. "What do you think?"

I see Ward shoots a look over to man 2.

I nodded. "Definitely a plane. We got inside. And, by now, you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on our equipment, so you got nothing."

"We have a fairly strong coincidence," man 2 told us. He opens a folder and shows us a picture. "You being on the scene right before it went up in flames. Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out?"

I looked at Skye, starting to get nervous.

"How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Man 2 asked us.

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Ward asked us.

Skye and I looked up at him, shocked.

"Did _you_?" Skye asked him.

"That's not our style," man 2 told.

"My sister and I were just kidnapped by your _'style'_ ," I told them. "S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede."

There is a brief smirk on man 2's face.

Skye and I looked between the two of them, smiling. "Holy no way."

We chuckled.

"You don't know what that is," Skye told. "Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and we beat you with some laptops we won in a bet?"

"You need to think about your friend," man 2 told us. "We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him and the guy after that will want to dissect him."

Ward leaned down close to us. "What is Centipede?"

The two men, now knows as Grant Ward and Phil Coulson, were sitting on the table.

Skye was standing, pacing around.

I was standing, leaned against the wall. "Centipede, it was chatter on the web and then, gone. We traced the access point MAC address to that building."

"What were you after?" Grant asked us.

"The truth," Skye answered. "What are you after?"

"World peace," Grant answered. We just looked at him. "You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up." Skye and I looked at him with our arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Grant stood up. "But you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, _Skye, Star_."

Grant was standing very close to us.

I put one hand to his chest and pushes him back a step. "Well, just because you're reasonable and…" I pushed him again. "Firm… doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag."

"Just give us your guy's name," Grant told us.

"He's not our guy!" Skye and I exclaimed.

"You understand he's in danger," Phil told us.

"Then let us go," Skye told them. "Let _us_ talk to him. Us." She pointed to Grant. "Not the T-1000 here."

"You want to be alone with him," Grant told us. "Of course." He turns away from us, walking closer to Phil. "They're groupies. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers, they might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower."

We looked at Grant, insulted. "What?! We would…" We looked down. "It was one time."

Phil stood up. "Ward." He walked to the door and opened it. Phil walks into the hallway with Grant following, closing the door behind him.

Skye and I were sitting at the table.

Phil stood in front of us, holding up a tiny vial of green liquid. "This is QNB-T16. It's the top shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives." He places the vial inside a gun. Skye and I shifts in our seats, Grant has his hands on our necks, restraining us. "It's a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour."

Grant released us, walking to stand next to Phil. "And you'll have a nice little nap. And we'll have all the answers to our…" Phil turned to him, shooting him with the drug. Grant held his arm, surprised. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry," Phil told him. "Did that hurt?"

Grant takes his hand away. "No. But you've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women." He looked to me and Skye. We raised our eyebrows in surprise. "Because I think it makes me seem more masculine. My _God_ , this stuff works fast!"

Grant sits down in the vacant chair.

Phil looked at us. "Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like."

Phil starts to move toward the door.

"Wait a minute," Grant told him. "Wait, you can't just… this is definitely not protocol!"

Phil left, closing the door behind him.

Skye and I looked at each other with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. We cocked our heads looking at Grant. We slowly takes her coat off. Grant's eyes glance down for a moment then focus between mine and Skye's eyes.

"You seem nervous, Agent Ward," Skye told him.

Skye and I leaned on the table, making our chest show more.

"I'm calling to mind my training," Grant told her.

I stood up.

"There's no way I'm going to reveal classified secrets to some girls who're hell bent on taking us down," Grant told us.

I walked behind Grant, passing my fingers on his shoulders. I stopped on his other side, leaning down a bit putting my hands on the table.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I asked him.

"Yes, a few," Grant answered. He closes his eyes, frustrated. Skye stood up, walking to Grant's other side. "High risk targets. But they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn't feel good afterwards."

"And does your grandmother know about these things?" Skye asked him.

Grant made a sad face, looking at Skye. "Gramzy?"

After Grant had fallen sleep on the table, Skye and I exited the room where we were being held and went to walk around the plane.

We found Phil watching the security camera footage from the room where we was. He leaning over a lit table staring down at it.

"Did Agent Ward give you anything?" Phil asked us.

"He told us he's been to Paris, but never really seen it," I answered. "And that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti."

"It's a magical place," Phil told us.

"Ward doesn't like your style," Skye told him. She looked around the room with a smile. "I kinda think I do."

I looked around the room, too. "Mhm."

"What about his?" Phil asked us, sweeping his hand along the table and a feed from a news report is shown on one of the TV screens.

 _"…_ _Remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man,"_ on the screen a video of Mike, looking angry as he grabs the gas canister. "A _ssaulted the factory foreman before damaging thousands of dollars' worth of company property."_

Skye and I had a worried face.

"This is wrong," I told Phil. "This is not…the guy we met…he was…He just needs a break."

"Then give him one," Phil told me. "What have you got?"

Skye and I looked from Phil to the screen then back to him then to each other.

I sighed.

Phil had called Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz or Fitz-Simmons to meet us.

Phil placed Mike's drivers' license on the lit table. A scan of the license happens and various information spread out on the table. Fitz, Simmons and May are all around the table looking at the information.

Skye and I stood on the back.

"Mike Peterson," Phil told them. "Factor worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks. Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super."

Skye and I walked closer to them, standing next to Melinda.

"Who has the tech to do that?" Melinda asked. "And why would they want to?"

"Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" Phil asked.

Leo touched some controls and fees a grainy looking image to one of the TV screens behind them. It looked like two men arguing. Or at least one angry man, he's pointing his finger at the other man, it looks threatening.

"What are we seeing?" Melinda asked.

"Well the man is angry at the other man," Leo answered.

We all shoot him a 'really?' look.

"The data is very corrupt," Jemma told us.

"Yeah, like Cold War Russia corrupt," Leo told us.

Jemma nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't sync the timecode without…" Leo started.

"What if you had the audio?" Skye asked. "We were running surveillance on the lab. We had our shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in our van. There's too much background noise for us, but you could probably…"

Jemma turned to Leo. "You can clean that up, can't you? Find a sync point and use cross field validation, to find –"

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the Vit-C is all…" Leo trailed off.

"Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?" Jemma asked.

I'm so confused right now…

"Yeah, attached to the back porch," Leo answered. "Brilliant." He and Jemma turned to me and Skye. "Um, that audio would be great."

"We will take that audio, please," Jemma told us.

"Thank you, very much," Leo told us.

"Your van's here, but you were right," Phil told us. "We couldn't decrypt the files."

"The encryptions coupled to the GPS," I told them. "Get our van back to that alley and then we're in business. "

Skye and I walked out, leaving.

"Agent May will escort you," Phil told us, behind us. "And on your way out, wake up Ward."

***  
Back at mine and Skye's van, Skye and I were flipping switches while we talk on the phone with Leo on the Bus.

Melinda was waiting outside the van.

"Audio file should be coming though," Skye told them. "It's not compressed so it might take a minute."

 _"_ _Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm getting it,"_ Leo told us. _"So, uh, when – when you get back, I'll show you my thing. A thing, it's not…it's my hardware. My equipment. Let's… hang up."_

Did he just hung up on us?

Skye took the phone, with a confused look, ending the call. She looked at me. I shrugged, going back to work.

After a while, I saw Skye, move a pad of paper aside, where three microchips. She plucks up one and sticks it in her bra. I looked over Melinda to see if she was looking, she wasn't.

I closed my laptop. "That should do it."

Skye closed her laptop.

Melinda leans in the door. "Let's head back."

Someone came behind Melinda, attacking her. The person grab her by her throat, throwing her out of the van causing her to hit the wall hard and fall down unconscious.

The person turned around. It was Mike. He turned around to face us.

"Mike," Skye told, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you," Mike answered. "From the scary men in dark suits. And you're going to help save us."

"'Us'"?" We asked, confused.

Mike reaches off to the side, pulling a little boy by his arm, the little boy looks scared. He must be Mike's son.

"Don't cry, okay?" Mike asked the boy. He lifts the kid into the van getting in behind him. "Stay strong for me, Ace."

Skye and I scrambled closer to the wheel, getting some distance. Mike sits Ace on his lap.

"What are we?" Mike asked Ace.

"We're a team," Ace answered.

"That's right," Mike told him. He turned to me and Skye, closing the door. "Now drive."

Mike made Skye drive to the Union Station train station. Skye and I were on our laptops, deleting all the information's about Mike and Ace while hacking into the team's computers to send them our location.

The sound of Mike walks toward us. He stopped next to us.

"How long's this going to take?" Mike asked us.

"This is top speed, trust me," I told him.

"It's not like we're deleting a Facebook page," Skye told him. "We're bypassing the license bureau's A.E.S. protected data stream. So, chill."

"How do I know you can really do this?" Mike asked us.

"We've done it before," I told him.

With another click on a key, everything on Mike is erased.

I looked toward where our location was still begin sent. Come quickly guys.

Mike had moved to the back, close to Ace trying to calm the child, and probably himself.

"We'll take the nice ladies with us," Mike told Ace. "We can't go to the airport, so we'll – we'll take a train."

Skye and I were still clicking on her keyboard. Well she is, I'm just pretending.

"And there they'll help us start over," Mike told Ace. "Make a new life – a better life, like I always said."

Coulson brings the bullhorn up to his mouth and turns it on.

"Mr. Peterson, good morning," Phil's voice is heard from outside with a bullhorn. "We're not a threat. We're here to help. But you're in danger and we need to take you in."

Mike turned to me and Skye. "What did you do?"

We didn't turn around to face him.

Mike grabbed Ace in his arms, kicking the door forcibly throw off. He grabs Skye by one of her arms hauling her out of the van. Mike told me to follow or he would hurt Skye.

Mike dragged Ace and Skye around the busy train station. The people inside seem to have no clue as to the chaos that just happened outside. People are going to and from their destinations.

We walked past a rough looking group. I look at them, then looks at Mike, then back at the rough guy in the lead.

I pulled my leg back and kicks the lead rough guy in the crotch, making him fall. Mike looks back shocked at my actions.

I looked at Mike. "You're right, he is a little bitch."

The guy's friends run toward us, making Mike let go of Skye to push behind him. Skye and I took the moment to run.

We run to a door, trying to open it. Damn it, it's close!

I look behind me to see Mike making an impressive jump, landing behind us. I let out a small scram. Mike grabs Skye and I by the arm, turning us to face him.

Someone fires a shot that goes close to us. Mike gives the door a hard kick, open it. He dragged us outside.

Mike lead us to an under construction area.

Skye pulled off her arm off his gasp. "You've got to stop!"

I pulled off my arm, looking at him pleadingly. "These people can help you."

"The men in suits?" Mike asked us. "They're your buddies now?"

Mike grips our arms again, leading us further into the room. "Where did they take my son?"

We walk to a railing, above an entryway into the train station.

A gun goes off on our left. We turn around to see a man in a uniform, pointing a gun at us.

"Get down!" Mike screamed to us.

Mike throws Skye and me to the ground, getting us out of the way.

The man cocks the gun and fires again, hitting Mike in the shoulder. The impact of the hit spins him around knocking him over the railing to the floor below.

"No!" I screamed.

The sound of Mike crashes into something is loud. Skye and I look to the shooter.

The man cocks his gun, aims again.

Melinda comes behind him, sliding over the floor, punching the back of his knee causing his legs to buckle. She takes the gun out of his hand and smashes her palm into his chest. She flips him over her shoulder, making him hit the floor. Melinda punches the man's face, knocking him out.

Skye gives her a shaky smile as I looked impressed.

I stood up, running to the balcony.

Mike was emerging from as kiosk, destroying it a little more.

Phil walked toward Mike, holding a gun. Mike stands staring at him, panting.

Phil bends down, placing the gun on the floor.

"Think that means anything?" Mike asked him. He looks up. I followed his gaze to see Grant had his gun aimed on Mike. "I know you got men everywhere waiting to put me down. I know how this plays out."

"I don't," Phil told him. "I know you got poison in your system. I know it's burning you up. Mike, the last guy who wore that exploded."

"I'm not like that other guy," Mike told him. "I'm – It matters who I am, inside, if I'm a good person, if I'm strong."

"I know you're strong," Phil told Mike. "Your boy knows it. He needs you to let us help."

"You took him!" Mike told to him. "You took my wife, my job, my house." He lifts up his arm, showing Phil the Centipede device. "You think this is killing me?" Skye, May and I rush into the room, standing a few feet behind Phil. "All over, there's people being pushed down, being robbed." Mike rips a large and heavy pillar out of the floor next to him. "One of them tries to stand up, you got to make an example out of him."

"You bring this building down on us, will that help them?" Phil asked him.

Skye walked closer to Phil. I stood next to her, grabbing her wrist, making her stop.

"That's a lie!" Mike screamed. "All you do is lie!" He uses the large piece of building to smash apart the kiosk some more. "You said if we worked hard, if we did right, we'd have a place. You said it was enough to be a man. But there's better than man. There's Gods. And the rest of us, what are we? They're giants, we're what they step on."

Phil stepped closer to Mike. "I know. I've seen giants. Up close. And that privilege cost me, nearly everything. But the good ones, the real deal, they're not heroes because of what they have that we don't. It's what they do with it. You're right, Mike. It matters who you are."

Mike had tears in his eyes, sad and upset at this point. "I could, you know? Be a hero."

Skye and I gave him small smiles.

"I'm counting on it," Phil told him.

Phil, Skye and I are taken back by Mike falling back on the floor, hard.

Phil and Melinda look over to where Grant was.

Jemma runs over to Mike, kneeling next to him.

I look over to Grant, who no longer has his gun, now he's got another gun. Leo was standing beside him.

Turning my attention to Mike and Jemma, Skye, me and Phil moves closer toward Mike.

Jemma checks Mike, before turning to us, giving us a happy smile. Skye rolls her eyes in relief, smiling. I let out a relief sigh, running a hand over my hair. I turned to Skye, hugging her.

Paramedics come over to Mike, putting him on a gurney.

I look over to Phil, who gave me a relieved smile.

Phil, Skye and I took Ace to a family farmhouse to stay for a few days.

Skye and I said goodbye to Ace and his cousin and aunt.

Skye and I walked over to Phil.

"We told him his father was coming home," Skye told Phil.

"He will," Phil told us. We started walking toward Phil's car, Lola. "We have some experience with this."

"He almost blew," I told him. "We almost died."

"We have some experience with that, too," Phil told us.

"Don't have it all mapped out," Skye told him.

"True," Phil told us. "We didn't cut off the head of the Centipede. Whoever sponsored that little experiment is still out there, among other things."

"It's a brave new world," I told him. We stopped in front of Lola. "And a really old car."

Skye chuckled.

"Lola can keep up," Phil told us, opening the driver's door, getting in. "What about you?" Skye got in the passenger seat as I got in the backseat. "Have you thought about the offer?"

"Hitching a ride on the crazy plane?" Skye asked him. "Star and I're not exactly a team player."

"We're not exactly a team," Phil told us. "But we're in a position to do some good. You'd be a great help. And you'd be front row center at the strangest show on Earth, which is, after all, what you wanted."

"We were able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. from our van," Skye told him. "You're gonna show us something new?"

Phil's phone starts to ring, he pushes a button putting it on speaker. "Go."

 _"_ _Sir, we've got an 0-8-4,"_ Grant told over the phone.

"Is that confirmed?" Phil asked him.

 _"_ _They want us to go in and confirm it,"_ Grant answered him.

Phil finished the call.

"What's an 0-8-4?" Skye and I asked him.

Phil starts the car. "You've got exactly ten minutes to decide if you really want to know."

Skye and I scoffed. "There's no way we can make it to the airfield in…" Phil reaches down and flips a switch on Lola. The tires whir and move until they are now horizontal with the ground, blowing out air, making it fly. "…ten minutes."

Skye and I leaned over the side of Lola, looking down at the ground the back at Phil.

We turned back to Phil, shocked.

"The tide is rising," Phil told us.

Phil puts some sunglasses on, flying the car away.


End file.
